love, jelousy, and power
by gemini-gurl02
Summary: Ron has a crush on Hermione... Harry is having a "thing" with Hermione... But who does Hermione really love? Lastly who does that dern diary belong to? PLEASE R&R! Sorry people i had to change it to rated R when i first started writing i just randomly pic
1. Chapter1

Chapter 1- Ron's POV

It's our first day of our 8th year at Hogwarts and I have already heard a dozen guys calling Hermoine 'hot' or 'sexy'. I haven't seen even seen her yet and it's upsetting me. It's not that I don't want her to date; it's just that--....

"Hey Ron!" Harry shouts as he sees me when he walks into the Gryffindor common room. He doesn't seem the same ever since he started spiking his hair, dying the spiked blood red and not only that but wearing CONTACTS! Though he did tell me before he left, there is just something very, VERY different about him. I just can't quite put my finger on it.

"So Harry how'd summer treat you?" I ask curious to _how_ much he changed.... "Uh, you know mostly same old' same old'. Mostly just hung out with Draco at Hogsmeade." DRACO! DRACO MALFOY!?!?!? The same Draco Malfoy who teased us all those years, actually probably still will tease me. Oh my God he really has lost it. "And oh yeah, guess what? Remember how I was looking for a spell last year?" Yes, but what and who was it for? "I finally found one strong enough! I can cast it from Hogwarts!"

"What kind of spell is it? I mean what does it do? Does anyone know? Can any one tell? Can you tell me how to convince some one to use it?" Ginny is still waiting to see if she got accepted into Hogwarts. And she still hasn't gotten a letter yet, acceptance or not. I think it was because she applied only a month ago. But for the past three weeks she's been _seeing_ a German muggle named Kristof, he has a motorcycle and doesn't seem like the type that would respect my sister. I have a hunch they may be even be having sex (not that I can hardly even believe I would be thinking my baby sister would behave like that) but I really hope not because if she got pregnant I don't think he would be the type to stick around. And I would have to leave Hogwarts to come and help out at home! Which would ultimately SUCK! And if this is the spell I think it may be I just might put it on her, though I know its wrong it would be in her best interest.

"Calm down, Nancy Drew." NANCY DREW! Oh big deal if you had a younger sister who you thought might be behaving like this, or even a sibling at all you wouldn't blame me for asking a few simple questions. "It's a simple spell it just makes dear Dudley into a bigger dummy then he already is, and I am his ventriloquist; so I can get some things I want because his parents will listen to him. It's a really easy spell, dude. I only told you, Draco, and Herm." WHAT DRACO! Never mind! I don't want anything that has to do with that spell within one hundred yards of Ginny! Do you understand that you porcupine!!!!!!

"What did you tell me baby?" I see Hermoine come through the door behind Harry's Lazy-Boy. She sure changed a lot. She has lost a lot of weight, I think if she lost any more she would have one of those disorders. Her hair is still sandy blonde, but now it's straight and goes straight down to her perfect ass. And about the last six inches of her hair she has died black. She started nibbling on Harry's ear almost directly after greeting me, since she decided to take a nice comfortable seat on Harry's left thigh. All Harry tells her is that he was telling me about the Dudley problem.

"Hello, hello, what is this?" I ask pointing to them, I am in kind of shock, and I have never seen them show affection for each other then friendship.

"Well we have sort of been together," 'Together'? Is that dating or casually snogging and shagging. "Since Harry surprised me at my parent's house on the fourth of July." What the…?

"The fourth of July? I thought you guys were supposed to be some of the smartest student's at Hogwarts? The fourth of July is an AMERICAN holiday." Guess you're not the smartest…

"We are… we _all_ are." Yeah. You better include me. "Well, it did become a holiday because of our home country, England." I know we live in England! What do I look retarded now?

Well guess what, Moine? I can be just as smart as you. "YEAH, BECAUSE ENGLAND TOOK AWAY THEIR FREEDOM! WHICH IS WHY THEY LEFT! OH SNAP! Who's _all_ that not?

"So, who cares?" Yes, that's what they all say when they don't have a come back! "There are hardly any summer holidays, and its fun there is barbeque and fireworks." I know what you do on the fourth of July! You weren't the only one who helped organize the exchange program to the United States, the summer after sixth year. I will never forget, since that was when you gave me my first real kiss.

fLaSh-BaCk

"It's so amazing looking down from here, everyone looks like little ants. And I mean the view is taking my breath away, I'm so glad our hosts' wanted to make us wait until sunset to take us here." I couldn't agree more.

"I know, it's just sort of….. WOW. And I can't wait to brag to George, Fred, and Ginny." May sound shallow but I have to brag, it's I the job description.

"You're in one of the highest places in the entire world, and all you can think about is bragging to your siblings." She sort of giggles.

"You betcha" WHAT? Do you want me to lie?

"Well, what you should be thinking about is some mustard, on your cheek from that hot dog you ate." Woops… What is she doing? Leaning in? Oh okay just wiping off the mustard. Okay, you wiped it off why are you still so close to my face? She has a dazed look in her eyes, is she going to kiss me! Uh oh! Maybe I should have eaten a tic tac instead of a hot dog. And as her head starts to tilt, her eyes slowly close and she goes in for the kiss. Wait this is my first kiss, shouldn't I be kissing her, not the other way around! I mean after all I will be a man, if not maybe we can shag and then I will. Oh Merlin, I wish I would have known she was such a good kisser! I would have kissed her a long time ago! Wait what is this, her tongue is slipping into my mouth, French kissing and we're not even dating what a little slut. (Just kidding). Now it's been a little while and I have her pressed up against a wall, it seems like world war three is going on in our mouths both tongues fighting for control. I hope she thinks I'm a good kisser, well I guess so she hasn't backed away or anything. And I'm not like some of those losers you hear about who practice on their pillows…. A lot.

"Now look at this, Sandy, they're already making out. It looks like we got here just in time, or other wise they probably would have been taking off each others clothes and having sex." And the exact moment Heather (my host) starts saying that to Sandy (Herms host) we immediately get off each other and I see her start to blush, hopefully I'm not turning red! "Imagine what they would be doing if we took them some where romantic?" Yeah, yeah laugh away.

And as we were walking to the elevator me and Hermoine walking behind them, I whisper in her ear, "Now I got something even better to brag about to my brothers and sister." Then she blushed a little bit. (Thought from the present time: I think that is when I started to change.) Then next thing I noticed she was holding my hand I think I may have turned red too.

fLaSh-FoRwArD

Actually come to think of it I wish they would have come back for an other 10 minutes at least.

"How did we even get on this subject?" I say. I do mostly remember, I did kind of zone out for a second, but mostly I said it because it's just getting stupid and I'm getting tired of seeing them snuggle, and I mean the love seat is open, and there is room next to me on the couch. I mean HELLOOOO!!! I DON'T HAVE COOTIES OR ANYTHING! And I kind of new I should apologize, for that little argument over the fourth of July, I know that's what I would have don't if it were a couple months, or a couple years ago, but I also kind of changed. But I think my change is more for the better. I still mostly look the same but I have, to my opinion become tougher. Lately I haven't been taking shit from anyone. And about my looks I still have red hair, I had to take crap from my mom from how I look 'older' but I've lost some weight also. And after enough working out I got a six-pack and some biceps, not like ape big, but pretty impressive.

"Remember? You were asking about mine and Hermione's relationship?" Oh my Lord it felt like every time one of them spoke, someone came behind me with barbed wire, and tried to choke me with it. So I just sort of casually looked away. Any ways, since when has 'seeing each other' and being in a 'relationship' the same thing? And if it is some one should consider informing me every once and a while.

"You know what? I should go unpack." She says, pulling her long thick hair back into a rubber band. Good idea Herms! Now if the time comes you won't have to watch me kick Harry's ass.

Then just as she gets up and starts to walk towards the stairs, she winks our way, and suddenly Harry stands up, stretches and says, "You know what? I think I'll help you, I'm getting kind of tired anyways." 'YAWN' such a fake yawn! OOO! Hermoine just rolled her eyes! Ha! She doesn't want to do anything with you, Harry. I'm trying really hard not to smile.

"A 'right, I got a date with my book." Because I found this diary and I'm really curious who it belongs to, I found it in the hallway earlier today I was about to start reading it until _he_ walked in. Why is Harry staring at me like that? I'm seriously dating a book you bafoon! Go ahead put your arm around her waist see if I care! GO AHEAD AND SNOG HER TO DEATH! THE ONLY PART I WILL CARE ABOUT IS KILLING YOU FOR KILLING HER! Oh better not turn red or they will know something is up. Oh well might as just read they are almost to the top of the stair case.

_Day1_

_Hello there. How are you? I'm doing very well. I have decided you will be my diary, though you aren't supposed to be, Papa gave you to me for my 10th birthday! Yep that's right today I am 10 years of age. Two digits, one boy, today! Papa said I could use you to write spells in because one day when I am a man I will be Magnificent! Just like him! I can't wait! He said he is very magnificent. But part of me doesn't want to be magnificent because I remember a couple of months ago Papa told me that's why my mother left, I hope she comes back. Since he was so magnificent, she got jealous it drove her crazy! And she just left. Just like that. Sometimes I miss her, even though, I can't remember her, she left when I was two. But Papa has done a real good job raising me, but I only have one memory of my mother, that is of her holing me in a rocking chair, with me wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Singing a special song that Papa said she wrote just for me since she loved me so much. She didn't have the perfect singing voice, but I still loved it. And she was very beautiful. I will always remember that because for my 8th birthday present Papa gave me a picture of her, that he said she looked prettiest in. Papa says every time he looks at me he can see her in my face. I'm still not sure what that means exactly, because she's not hiding inside of me, that I know of. But sometimes Papa will just sit there for a few seconds and stare at me, and if I ask what he's doing he just says he looking at my mother. But anyways Papa said I could use you to write spells in, but I must use you as a diary so I can vent or I will be able to write little or no working spells. And my stress will cause me o join the dark side. But I WANT to wizards and witches! So incase someone tries to read you, I can **NEVER** sign my name. Unless I want everyone to thinking have going absolutely** mad**! And want everyone to kill me because Papa really would kill me if he knew I had a diary, but you know that because you know everything about me. Well I'm running out of things to say, so I must go. Good Bye. _

Everything? I know I shouldn't but... Oh well. "Diary who do you belong to?"

"After reading all of the first day you honestly think I would be allowed to give out such information?"

"Now but I was worth a shot. Was it not? And how did you learn to be such a smart ass?" yea I know how to like I'm smart also, but it's easy since I am already smart.

"Naturally my owner was a genius! And he taught me to say everything I do you twit."

"Now, now no need for name calling you want-to-be novel!" Oh my God I can't believe I am getting into a fight with a diary. Oh shoot who is coming in now?

"Hey Ron, where's Harry and Hermoine? Probably shagging no less, eh?" Who is this kid some Draco, want-to-be? His hair is slicked back like Draco's but he's kind of chubby, he looks really familiar. And it can't be Draco this kid seems nice, and is smiling.

"Umm, who are you? And how do you know my name?" This is kind of weird.

"Ron! It's me. DRACO. Draco Malfoy!" **HOLY SHIT! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's POV

-and as a response to the e-mail I got and to others who are curious, I am aware there are only 7 years at Hogwarts in the real books, but I wanted an 8th year so tada. And back to the story-

Oh my lord this has gotten really old really fast! "Okay, see ya mom, bye Steve. Have fun on you honeymoon." I hope a shark eats Steve! Now Steve if you haven't figured it out I'm only acting like I like you because my mother has gotten delusional since dear old dad ran off with Donna, his secertary... Now Steve out of the kindness of my heart let me put this nicely, I've letten go why haven't you? Eh? EITHER WAY GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!

"You, look so grown up, baby! Now I wish I had a camera this is like a Kodak moment." What ever, mom. Not get your husband off me.

"You've grown so much since I first met you." Steve I would shut up if I were you. Wait what is this his hand is on my bum! This is sexual harassment! Oh my lord get off of me.

"Well I should go, I might miss the train." Good one Hermione! pat on the back (not literally)

"We love you!" What was the mum? _We _as in plural, well I've learned I few things... But mom is here so I won't kick his ass.

"I love you too mom!" BOO-YA!

And now I can just run up the platform and forget that you are married to my mother!

"By the way Herms...." What _Herms? _That's what my friends call me not sexual predators! "Your mom and I decided I'm going to adopt you!"

"Kiss my ass, you bastard!" Oh shit I just said that in front of my mom!

Ah good, finally I'm on the train! I can't believe he's going to adopt me. That man will never be my dad. I am an orphan!

1. Steve is probably a rapist!

2. My "mother" married him

3. My father ran out on us.

Well at least I have family here. Oh my, Neville is trying to do a love spell for a girl friend, that's so cute too bad YAWN he's doing the sleeping spe.....

"Hello????? Hermione any one home?" Who is that? And why is it fuzzy?

"Nope try again in an hour or so" I'm so tired.

"Mine! We're at Hogwarts! Unless you want to go back to--"

"No I don't! I'm up!" Hey that's Luna! Hi Luna! Oops I should probably say that instead of thinking it.

"Why are you so protective of going back?" Oh like you don't know! No wait you don't, never mind then.

"It's a long story... I'll tell you later, okay?" Now let's just hope we both forget.

"Okay no problems. Anyways anything new and exciting happen in your life?" Honestly I do not know.

"Not really the same old me." What is there else to say?

"You are not the same old Hermione! At least not from this angle." What is that supposed to me?

"What?"

"I mean last year your hair was shorter, you didn't have black tips. And there is this thing most humans do, it's called eating!" I know but there's nothing wrong with a diet!

"I wanted to try something new, and I didn't like the old me, so I changed it. What's the big deal?" Grr! Bite off my head why don't you?

"I wasn't trying to be mean I was just saying." I really don't want to argue with you!

"Can we just forget it? My day's been a little off, so I'm not in the best mood. But none the less I better go put my stuff in my room." I love you to death Luna, but please back off.

"Okay I'll talk to you later."

Ah ha here is a place I remember and LOVE! Common room.

"-told you, Draco and Herms." Hey that's my name what's going on? Oh well I will hear about it later, well there's Harry and Ron I know they won't care about Steve and my mom, I know that should make me mad the way it sounds but I really just don't want to talk about it. And for some reason me and Harry got really close of the summer we hung out a lot, and a lot of that time we spent making out. And I'll say one thing I'm not complaining.

"What did you tell me, baby?" Did I just call him baby? _Weird. _And I won't lie I have lost few pounds, but I am still oh so lazy, so naturally I sit on the closest chair which happens to be Harry's. And anyways Ron is sort of looking at me, not like a friend would but like looking at me. Again weird! Oh well might as well make him sweat so I think I will start nibbling Harry's ear, any ways this could be a good chance to embarrass Harry since like the first or second time I did that to Harry he got a bonner.

"It was just that thing about Dudley" Harry says, honestly I thought that was pretty clever of him.

"Hello, hello what is this? Ron says pointing at Harry and me. He looks like he's going to pee himself!

"Well we have sort of been together. Since Harry surprised me at my parent's house for the 4th of July." Actually come to think about it after hearing the words come out of my mouth, me and Harry have sort of been together. I mean technically we aren't dating because he never as me out or vice versa, but we have more or less been friends with benefits.

"The fourth of July?" Yeah I know Ron I'm not stupid that's an American holiday! "I thought you guys were some of the smartest students at Hogwarts? Fourth of July is an AMERICAN holiday." That has been established. I'm almost starting to think you're jealous and if you are get over it!

"We are... we _all_ are." you aren't all that smart about average but I know you will get steamed if I call you stupid! And just to throw it in your face... "It became a holiday because of our home country, England." DUH

Now here's your come back, "YEAH, BECAUSE WE TOOK AWAY THEIR FREEDOM!" True but never the less I need a snappy come-back also. Too bad I'm not thinking of anything.

"So, who cares? There are hardly any summer holidays, and its fun with the fireworks and barbeque." And I really liked that summer in America.

**Hermione: Now it's my turn for a flash-back right?**

**Lauren: Sorry, I'm tired so it won't be as good as it should, and if I wait I will forget.**

**Ron: Ha, I get a flash-back and you don't**

**Hermione: Yeah but Lauren is obviously working harder on my chapter!**

**Lauren: Now, now children (I always wanted to say that) I never said that and when you assume you make an ass out of you and me! Get it? Ass, u, me? It spells assume. HA**

**Ron: that is really old.**

**Lauren: LEAVE ME ALONE IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO GET IT! I can delete you!**

"How did we even get on this subject?" Good that had gotten very old very fast.

"Remember? You were asking about mine and Hermione's relationship?" Why did you have to say that Harry, I could have just said I don't know and we could all have a good laugh? And since when did this become a relationship? Once again I prefer **good friends! **(With benefits)

"You know what I should go unpack" I need to get away from you too. You're driving me bananas! And I'm about to shave my head, my hair may be easier to deal with and cuter since I started to straighten it, but it is still a big mess, thank Merlin I remembered a rubber band. Hopefully Ron isn't as stupid as he seems, I want to talk to him with out Harry! Oh damn wrong guy! Harry thought I was winking at him, oh well now he will probably want to make out...

"You know what? I think I will help you, I'm getting kind of tired anyways." Here it comes, the fake yawn. That has gotten extremely old!

"Aright, I got a date with my book." Yea! I'm not the only book worm anymore. But that book looks kind of different, well honestly it looks kind of familiar... Oh great now that is going to bug me and Harry is putting his arm around my waist sorry hun, guess I should start saying that since apparently we are in a 'relationship' I don't want to make out I want to go back down the steps and ask Ron about the book he is reading! Oh my God now I must find out what is up, he's turning red he can't hide anything.

"Here's our room." What Harry? Our room? Your pointing at a door and saying our room, what is up with that?

"Huh?" I am so confused.

"I asked Dumbledore if there was any way to request who we shared a room with since we're 8th years, and he said if we really wanted to."

"So is it just me and you?" Oh please say no please say no!

"In your dreams, baby. We're sharing it with Ron and Draco too." Thank God!

"Oh don't I feel special I will get to hear about all you manly man stuff, like muscles and girls in bikinis and what ever it is you all talk about."

"Well that's not all we talk about, any ways lets go in already." If you insist. "Lady's first." That is so sexist, oh well I think I will manage.

"WOW, it's so big!" There is a next to each wall; there are two beds with nothing near them. "Oh I want the bed in front of the window." I love the stars! Even though they are just big balls of gas, maybe that's why I love boys; they both have that in common.

"As you wish my dear" Excuse me, earth to Harry! What on Earth are you saying, you're starting to freak me out.

"What you smoking?" I can't help but laugh we started this big conversation about American slang. And now I've been trying to use it. I just think it's so funny!

"Awe, you know the usual, home slice." Oh my God my stomach hurts so much from laughing, I fall on the bed and Harry falls right next to me. Oh lordy why is he leaning in I don't wan to kiss him I need to talk to Ro---.... I guess not much has changed with Harry. Oh, good he's pulling back. Oh, no there's Draco, and Ron with their mouths hanging to the floor!

"Oh shit!" Some one just shoot me.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you so shocked buddy? Oh the extra pounds? Yeah I just gave up working so hard, and caring so much about my appearance, I mean don't get me wrong I still shower and brush my teeth and everything; but I would rather just be happy. You know what I mean?" Oh my lord! "Like, I'm almost obsessed with that song 'Don't worry be happy' it cracks me up!"

"Umm… yeah I guess so. I never cared at all." It's true! And we just started laughing. Oh my-.. I'm getting along with Draco Luscious Malfoy!

"So where are the love birds?" 'Lovebirds'? Guess I should get used to being alone or maybe I should see a shrink.

"Umm… Draco? Are they dating?" If there is any sense in the world you will say no…

"Hmm…" **I NEED AN ANSWER MAN! This is killing me!** "I'm not to sure you might want to ask one of them." Great… "You and Mione having a fling? Eh?" In my dreams.

"Guess not in this lifetime, AWW SHIT! Dude you have to swear you wont tell anyone!" I can't believe I let that slip!

"Your secret is safe with me, mu-cha-cha. I think every guy at Hogwarts has liked her at some point. I mean I used to. I would bet money that sometimes Dumbledore has jacked off while thinking about her." That's kind of creepy but probably true!! LOL!!!

"You are awesome! But anyways they went upstairs, Hermione wanted to unpack, and Harry is 'helping'…"

"Sounds about right, well want to go interrupt them? I mean we need to unpack too. Eh? Ha!" is it the four of us in the same dorm???

"Well I'm right behind you." How is it he can be so evil and cool at the same time? I never thought there was such a thing as evil for the better, unless you were evil so it seemed for the better but it really wasn't; and this probably isn't but oh well. Too late to turn back now. I think I'm liking the new Draco. Oh my God! We are in front of the door way and we can see Harry and Hermione making out on one of the four beds. I can't help but stare. Now she's starting to back away. But it's too late if she wants me she's got some 'splaning to do! What am I saying? She would never in a million years want a guy like me! I mean in all truthfulness I can't believe I ever thought I stood a chance with her! I can not believe myself! I mean she's so beautiful; I must be a complete idiot!! But look at Harry, I mean he has looks, muscles (or at least more than me), he's brave look how he is constantly defeating Voldimort!! **And he has the scar! **He has something no other person does! He like has a power over others because of that. He's special! All I have is this damn red hair. He's never nervous, and is probable a better kisser too. But all I can feel is gravity pulling my jaw slowly to the ground. That probably never happens to Harry!

"Oh shit!" She says. Well hun, it's too late for me to agree with you. I have already completely talked myself down. I have absolutely no self-confidence what so ever! I still like you. And I mean really, really, REALLY like you but there won't ever be anything between us because I know for a fact because I am 100 percent sure I am not good enough for you, but then again but neither is Harry. But I guess he is a better man than me.

"Awe. No worries…Well this is kind of awkward but I am guessing this is something we will need to get used to. But next time it would be appreciated if you could get a room." Malfoy? How are you able to say that, considering I got the message to my brain to get my damn mouth to close.

"What on God's green earth are you talking about, Draco? First off I was simple making out with _my girlfriend! _Secondly we were in a room! Did you not notice the walls, doors and the furniture?" I think 'someone' is getting pissed off… and I am not complaining one bit!

"Actually this has been bothering me all day!!! Since when have I been _your girlfriend_? You have never asked me out! Or if you did I wasn't there!!! And that might defeat the point just a little bit!" WOW! That is a lot of anger that has been held in for a long, long time, even if it only had taken place today.

"Yeah! And the door was open! So it was like you weren't in a room at all. Just like a really big extension to the hallway!" Oh my God Draco, you are such a dork! Me and Hermione are giggling because we can't believe he actually said that. Harry looks pissed! It looks like his head is going to explode or something! Take cover!!

"I don't have to take this fucking shit from y'all!" Harry says. He is storming, (and when I say storming, that is a massive understatement!) out of the dorm room!

"Err she blows! There goes hurricane Harry!" It seems like Draco can and will seriously say the most random things that pop in to his head.

"**YEA!** AND WE SURVIVED! YIPPY SKIPPY!" Hermione said. And I know this may sound lame, but I didn't notice, that she may have changed completely on the outside (not for worse) but she still is the exact same on the inside, she is the same old silly, smart, outspoken Hermione. The same Hermione that God help me for saying this, but the same Hermione that I had fallen in love with last year before summer break.

"Ron why are you so quiet? None the less, you guys may find this incredibly hard to believe, but I am starving! Do you guys want to go get some dinner it's getting late, can you believe we have been up here almost all freaking day?" It's dinner time? I seriously didn't even notice with everything happening, with the book, and the kiss, and the fight, and what not.

"Well I need to unpack, and I am really getting into this book I found like you would not believe; but you guys go ahead I will be down in five minutes tops!" I think I will die if I don't read the rest of this diary Sounds sad but true. But why is Hermione looking at me like that? Do I have food or something on my face? I sure hope not that would be very embarrassing!

"Well, I need to finish unpacking too…" Hermione if you are only stay back so we can make-out, well then you better say something soon; or the opportunity will pass and that will truly suck!

"Oh well suit yourself. And don't do anything I wouldn't' do, kids!" I'm starting to think he's eating constantly to make up for the first seventeen years of his life when I don't think he ate at all.

"We'll be there soon." Hopefully not too soon. LOL!

"Now that Draco is gone, what is really going on between you and Harry?" I need to know if I will let myself to continue to liking, **NO **loving her as more than a really good friend or a sister, which was what she basically was for the past seven years up until recently.

"Ooo… now that is a complicated question." Hopefully not too complicated, I am hungry too!! "Honestly I'm not one hundred percent sure…" Great answer. "I mean at first we were just really great friends… like you and me." Nice comparison. "But when he started visiting during the summer, we got even closer; if you can believe that. But closer intimately. I mean we weren't having sex or anything, am I truly despise to use this term out loud, but we were basically gulp friends with benefits…"

"Unexpected answer." I'm speechless… or at least I thought I was, oh well same thing.

"Tell me about it… Well anyways I'm done unpacking." It's about time! I'm not stupid you know. I noticed before you only had one shirt left! So I kind of noticed you only wanted to stay back to talk and needed an excuse so you just kept folding the same shit over… and over… and over again.

"I am almost done, but I am way more hungry! It can wait until we get back!" What can I say? I'm a pig! That is why I don't have a six pack like Harry, considering he flaunts his enough.

"Well then let's go." Now seriously, if you readers can't tell I would take a bullet for Hermione under any circumstances what so ever, but still I'm surprised she even knows how to eat!

We were just about, almost there when Hermione asked,

"So how's Gin—

And there it is! Harry and Pansy! I can even hear Pansy saying in her little preppy stuck up voice, "Yea, you have become like super wicked since like last year! Pansy's fake giggle But I still really… really like Draco, but like until he comes around I don't mind being with you!" And she takes one glance at us and lays one huge kiss right on Harry's lips directly in front of Hermione!!!!! I take one look at Hermione and I got one word for Pansy and Harry.

RUN!


	4. Chapter4

This is that little thing that I was supposed to add at the beginning of the story, but I didn't really think about it but my friend reminded me. So yeah… I didn't memorize so here's what you're getting.

I don't own the characters, just the plot I wish I owned the characters but I don't so you're stuck with J.K.'s characters and my plot nice lil combo. None the less here is chapter 4.

"Awe. No worries… well I guess this is awkward but I am guessing this is something we will need to get used to. But next time it would be appreciated if you could get a room." Aw your so crazy, Draco. No wonder I love you, NOT LIKE THAT!

Lauren: note to readers- I'm pretty sure you will find out in chapter 5 possibly a later chapter but I am not sure I am hoping for 5. But I'm still working on it!

"What on God's green earth are you talking about, Draco? First off I was simply making out with _my girlfriend_! Secondly **we are** in a room! Did you not notice the walls, door and furniture?" Okay that was kind of harsh any one with Half a brain would know that he was kidding, you know like 'ha ha'! And oh my God! It was one measly kiss! And you never ever asked me out, so don't you dare call me you girlfriend until you do, and I say yes!!!

"Actually this has been bothering me all day! Since when have I been your girlfriend? You never asked me out!" Ah, that feels good to say aloud and get off my chest.

"Yeah! And the door was open!" Holy Crap I can't believe he said that he is such a loser (but in a good way)! And the biggest dork! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SAID THAT! I mean we can all tell Harry is about ready to have a fit! I mean seriously I think Harry's head is going to spontaneously combust so we better run!

"I don't have to fucking take this!" I have never seen him this mad before, but he would have this problem if he would just either admit we are 1) going out (which would involve him asking me out) 2. Just friends (so we would need to stop kissing (damn)) or 3) just are friends that make out sometimes, I mean I don't mind.

"Err he bows. There goes hurricane Harry." Jeeze Draco is so random.

And since I am just as random, some one like me would say something like, "And we survived! YIPPY SKIPPY!" oh shit I think I really said that oh well. And why is Ron looking at me like that… he's starting to freak me out…

"Ron why are you so quiet? None the less, y'all may find this incredibly hard to believe but I am starving! Do you guys want to go get some dinner, it's getting late; can you believe we have been up here almost all freaking day? It's almost 8:00!" I always feel like an anorexic whenever me and Draco are eating together, but he's still like a big brother to me do I still love him to death!

"Well I need to unpack, and I am really getting into this book I found like its awesome like beyond any chance of you believing me; but you guys go ahead I will be down in five minutes tops!" I wonder what book it is, it looks so damn familiar! And I am sort of curious as is what is up with Ron, he's acting totally weird, not like fun weird; but he's just kind off…

"Well, I need to finish unpacking too…" Sure I only have about and outfit and a half left to unpack, but oh well I have some questions that I would like to be answered!

"Oh well suit yourself. And don't do anything I wouldn't do kids!" things seem so different, it's almost harder to talk to people, like two years ago I would have laughed in your face if you would have told me that now Draco Malfoy would be like a brother to me.

F f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f f

Lauren: You would have really laughed at me?

Hermione: Well…

Ron: Yea, she would have laughed really hard!

Hermione: Go away this is _my _chapter

Ron: whatever

Lauren: Must I remind you that I can very easily delete this entire story and no one will find out who the diary belongs too…

Both: OH NO!

Lauren: That's what I thought…

b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b b

And everyone seems so much different! Maybe even me?

"Well catch up soon." I scream because Draco has is closing he door. But hopefully we don't leave too soon because we need to talk because I must have some answers! Or I will have a bigger fit than Harry!

"Now that Draco's gone, what is really going on between you and Harry?" I have question you know too! Does nobody care about me? Am I just a fictional character or something? Don't answer that!

"Ooo… now that is a complicated question; honestly I'm not one hundred percent sure… I mean a first we were just really good friends… like you and me. But when he started visiting during the summer, we got even closer; if you can believe that. But closer intimately. I mean we weren't having sex or anything, and I truly despise using this term out loud, but we are, or were I am not really sure any more but either way we were basically gulp friends with benefits…"

"Unexpected answer." Well what were you expecting; something like we make love two to three times a night and we have six kids in London, with triplets on the way? Or something more like, NO we hardly talk if ever and I hate him with the fire of a thousand suns?

"Tell me about it… Well anyways I'm done unpacking." Well actually I've been don't for about fifteen minutes; I have just been folding the same shirt repeatedly so we could talk. So you better be freaking done or at least willing to leave your stuff behind a mess… or else!

"I am almost done." Can you say ARG!!! "But I am way hungrier! It can wait until we get back." Thank Merlin I thought I would really become an anorexic!

"Well then let's go." We need to catch up since Ron never called or visited me, I feel like I missed out on so much! But then again if Harry spent basically the entire summer with me then he must not have talked to Ron, he probably been home alone, poor guy.

We were talking mostly about what ever popped into our heads, right then. But what I just now realized is I haven't seen or talked to Ginny all summer! I miss her solo much! I hope everything is alright; she is one of my best friends; even though she should be a second year but is a first. Since last year she didn't bother trying to get accepted since she was having a fling with this boy named Kristof. I couldn't believe it she didn't want to go at all, and her parents just said 'okay'.

Lauren: I know in the actual books Ginny is actually a lot older but to get that cleared up in this story she isn't. Because I said so and if you haven't figured it out, this isn't the actual book and thus for I own the plot! Mwahahahahahaha!

"So how's Gin--…"

I can not believe what I am seeing! It's Harry and Pansy Parkinson! I can't believe this, I must be delusional! I know I may have been a little harsh on him about the girlfriend thing, but I was even about ready to apologize! And maybe even asking him out, But this has been taken over board! I can even hear her talking to her in her little stuck up voice! "Yeah, you have become like SUPER WICKED since last year! Pansy's stupid flirty fake giggle But I still really like Draco, but I don't mind being with you until he comes around." I AM SO FREAKING PISSED! Great now she is looking over here, we will probably turn to stone… Oh no she doesn't! She is kissing him! I am so fucking pissed! I am storming over there to give them a piece of my mind! I think some one is going to get hurt I don't know how much I can take of this!

"What the hell is this?!?!?!?!?!" ARGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Like go die Granger! Can't you see we are like busy?" Pansy better watch herself, or she's going to get it! Not that she isn't already.

"SHUT UP PANSY!" Well at least I and Harry are agreeing on something.

"Why the fuck do you care? It's not like you are my girlfriend or anything!" Oh my God I can't believe he just said that! Something needs to be done fast, I may even cry if I don't kill one of them fist!


End file.
